Disguised love
by Inu-chan3
Summary: What happens when Sesshoumaru kidnappes Kagome and something about Kagome chages. Instead of useing her her, he has another idea! You have to read to find out the surprise! Sesskag!
1. Where did Kagome go?

I told my friends one day I might write a Sess/Kag fic. If I was hyper enough I said. Well it happens to be your lucky day! Let's begin this fic. And it will end really really soon.  
  
One day Sesshou-maru was sitting in a tree. He watched as Kagome walked by piss off at Inuyasha and he jumped down and grabbed her. He took her away and was really nice to her. She fell in love with him and said screw Inuyasha I like Sessy better!  
  
The end! (Inuyasha walks in) Inu: What was the point of that? Narrator: I don't know. I was and still am hyper. Inu: -_- Narrator: shut up! * Kicks Inuyasha into tomorrow* stupid hanyou. Sesshou-maru: *walks in with Kagome. *: That's what I call him! Narrator: shut up Sessy! *Chews on Sessy's arm* (well his only arm) Sessy: this is gay. *Pushes narrator away and walks off* Narrator: Fine! I'll continue the mess I've started! Sessy: Good girl! *Pats one on the head* Narrator: *Bites his hand*: Pat me on the head and I'll Have Inuyasha kill you. *Looks pissed* Sessy: Fine! * Gets ready for the story* Narrator: * Gets supplies. * Okay! I'm ready! Just forget about what I put in the beginning kk? Okay. Here we go,  
  
It was a normal day. With beautiful clear skies and everything! But then you heard. BAM! I take you into the twilight Zone, where normal things don't happen very often. * Freaky music in background* " What did you do that for!" Inuyasha shouted at Kagome. (Another fight! Feh! Doesn't that get old?) " Because you're a jerk Inuyasha! My friends don't even know me anymore because of you! I have to keep coming here to see YOU and find YOUR jewel shards! " Kagome yelled back at him. He looked at her speech less. " Well then if they're MY shards. Why do you come back?" " BECAUSE YOU DRAG ME HERE! THAT'S IT!" she yelled really tweaked off at him. "I'm going home!" She stalked off. ' Inuyasha no baka! What's wrong with him!' she thought.  
  
Meanwhile  
  
Sesshou-maru was walked in the woods with Rin. She skipped merrily behind him. " Sesshou-maru-sama! Look!" she pointed to Kagome getting beat up by some demon. Sesshou-maru rolled his eyes " stay here Rin" he went off to save Kagome. Kicking the demon's butt really badly she thanked him. "Come with me" He called to her pulling her back to where he left Rin. " Watch her" He said and walked off. " WHAT! HEY! NO! I'm going home!" he turned to her. "Take her with you" He replied shortly and walked off. She looked down at Rin. "What's your name?" Rin smiled " Me Rin. Who you?" Kagome smiled " I'm Kagome. Come on." She led Rin to the well. " Rin no go! Rin scared" She said hiding behind Kagome. "It's a well. Don't be scared. It's okay." She picked up Rin and carried her to into the well. Rin closed her eyes. When she opened them she was in a totally different place. "Where is Rin Kagome?" she asked looking around. " Your in my time Rin." She smiled and placed her down. Rin still stuck to Kagome until they got inside. Souta come down the stairs " Kagome! Guess who came!" Kagome looked at him " it was Inuyasha right?" Souta looked amazed " how did you know?!" She rolled her eyes. " Mama! I'm home!" Mrs. Higurashi walked in " hello Kagome. Oh whose this?" she said leaning down to look at Rin. "Her name is Rin. She's Sesshou-maru's friend." Her mother smiled." Okay. Come with me okay?" she held out her hand. Rin came out from behind Kagome and took Mrs. Higurashi's hand. Mrs. Higurashi led Rin to her room. Getting a box out of the closet she pulled out some of Kagome's old toys. " You can play with these when you're here" she smiled. Rin walked over and looked in the box. Pulling out a stuffed doll she hugged it. Mrs. Higurashi patted her on the head and called Kagome. She came up the stairs and handed her the box." Come on Rin." Kagome walked to her room. Putting the box down she saw a note on her bed. ' Probably from Inuyasha' she thought. Picking it up it was in Sango's hand writing that's for sure. ' Inuyasha can't write that's right.' She read it. "No way in hell I'm going back to that jerk!" she said out loud. Rin looked at her " Inuyasha no baka. Sesshou-maru-sama call him that." Kagome laughed a little smiling at Rin. "I'm going to take a bath. I'll be right back okay Rin. Please stay here." Rin nodded and continued to look in the box. Kagome got undressed and started her bath. She relaxed for a while and all she could think about was Inuyasha and Sesshou-maru. 'Why did he save me? Could he like me?' all she could think about was today's events.  
  
She got out and dried. When she walked back to the room she saw Inuyasha pawing through the box with Rin. "Inuyasha!" She walked over to him " what are you doing here?" he looked up and smiled. He looked like he was drunk. He stood up and fell over onto her "Hi Kagome" he said in a little kiddy voice. ' He smells like sake. Oh gods help me.' Rin looked at them " Kagome.what's wrong with Inuyasha?'' " Um.Inuyasha's just sick. He'll be better soon. Do you want to help me Rin? We have to get Inuyasha into the next room." Inuyasha pulled Kagome close. " Hey Kagome" she looked at him still pissed. " Hai Inuyasha?" " I love you" he answered and hiccuped. Kagome blushed and pulled him into the guestroom. " Good night Inuyasha" she said as she laid him down on the bed. She turned off the light and walked out closing the door behind her.  
  
Sesshou-maru looked up at the moon. ' What is this feeling?' he was wonder what he felt. Ever since he'd come up with a great plan to get back tetsusaiga he felt different about the wench that followed Inuyasha around. He sighed. 'Why did I intrust her with Rin?' Rin was the cute little girl who followed him around. She would go where he wanted, do what he wanted and she for the most part behaved. The only thing that he hated was that she was always sad. She knew no one her age and she was scared form that had happen in her life. Sesshou-maru wanted to make up for it but he couldn't. So letting her spend some time with Kagome should make her happier. Narrator: this fic is sooo gay! I hate it! Inu: why? Narrator: because I have to use Sessy! * Makes a barfing sound* Inu: *looks disturbed as Sesshou-maru walks in* Sess: what the hell is going on? Narrator: * stops barfing sound *nothing! *Says quickly* Sess: * eyes narrator* Narrator: *eyes Sessy* Inu: * eyes both* * whispers something to narrator* Narrator: *types really fast* Sess: *appears in a pink dress * Kaoru (narrator's psycho pothead friend): *laughs ass off at Sessy in pink dress* Narrator: HI KAORU! * Waves like a baka. And ends up knocking Inuyasha out in the process* Oh well he wasn't needed anyway! Kaoru: HI INU-CHAN! *Waves back like baka* wow poor Inuyasha.....*Looks at Sessy and starts to laugh ass off again*HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!* Rolls on ground with laughter* SESSY! IN! A! PINK! DRESS! HAHAHAHA!!! I need to get a pic of that* takes pic *MUHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!! BLACKMAIL! Sess: GET ME OUT OF THIS! * Rips off dress. * Narrator: * types a ballet outfit on him* Sess: WHAT THE FUCK!?!?!?! Inuyasha: * gets up* * laughs ass off* Kaoru: *Laughs more* MORE BLACKMAIL! MUHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! *Takes pic of Sessy in ballet outfit* YES! THE PERFECT BLACKMAIL! MUHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! *Then continues to laugh at Sessy in that outfit* HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Sess: * runs after Kaoru* AHHH! Kaoru: FUCK! *Runs away with pictures in hand* NO WAY IN HELL ARE YOU GETTING YOUR HANDS ON THESE! BUWHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! RUN RUN AS FAST AS YOU CAN, YOU CAN'T CATCH ME I'M THE GINGER BREAD GIRL! *Continues to run like the wind* Sess: * tackles her *: DIE BITCH! Kaoru: * cut out for your safety.well fuck that* FUCK YOU! YOU MOTHER FUCKIN ASSWIPE! INUYASHA! *Throws pictures to Inuyasha* RUN! DON'T LET HIM GET HIS HANDS ON THOSE PICTURES! DIE YOU LITTLE BUSO! *Beats Sessy senseless with bokken* Inuyasha: kieuseru! Narrator: * slaps Inuyasha* watch your mouth! Sess: what did he say? Narrator: YOUR JAPANESE! YOU SHOULD KNOW! Kaoru: NO YOU KIEUSERU! YOU MOTHER F-IN BUSO! YOU SHOULD WANT TO GET BLACKMAIL TOO! WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH THIS PICTURE!? NOW TAKE THE PICTURES AND RUN AS FAST AS YOU CAN AWAY FROM HIM! Narrator: well I'm getting on with the fic. I'll be back to tell ya bout the rest of this gay ass fight! See ya! * Waves* Kagome was finishing up her homework and playing with Rin. She yawned " Time for bed Rin-chan" Kagome made her a little bed and went to sleep herself.  
  
The next morning Inuyasha left. He was scared of what he did the night before. Kagome got up a few hours later. She and Rin left a few hours later for the feudal era. They caught up with Sesshou-maru around lunchtime. " Sesshou-maru -sama!" Rin ran to him and hugged his leg. Sesshou-maru looked down. " Did you have fun Rin?" he asked no emotion in his voice " Hai! Rin had lots of fun" she smiled. Kagome looked over at him and smiled. " Come" he said and turned around. She looked at him like hell no. He turned around " come here!" she ran up at his words. Afraid what he could do to her. She followed him anyway.  
  
They walked back to his castle. Rin went off to play and Sessy put Kagome in a room. Sesshou-maru went and sat in his study and Rin ran back in " Sesshou-maru-sama!" she wailed. He stood up as she ran behind him. " What's wrong Rin?" he asked in his normal tone of voice. She watched as the bee came flying in. Sesshou-maru looked at it with a sour face. ' She's afraid of a bee' he snatched it and killed it. She smiled " Your amazing Sesshou-maru-sama!" He rolled his eyes " go play" and she ran off.  
  
Kagome sat in the room she was singing. " Underneath the harvest moon, where the ancient shadows will play and hide. With the ghostly tune I'm the devil's bride. Someone whispered of the town where they come to save us from Satin's hand. Leading them away to a far away land. Play Minstrel play and play away my sorrows!" she continued the song. (Okay.it's by Blackmore's night CD. It's called underneath the harvest moon. It's the best song ever! Well g2g bye!) She looked out the window. ' I wonder where Inuyasha is?'  
  
" ACHOO!" Inuyasha sneezed. Sango looked at him " Oh Inuyasha who's talking about you now" she rolled her eyes. The hanyou seemed to be getting into more than his usual number of fights lately. He eyed her " shut up" Miroku sighed ' not this again.' He was so irritating when Kagome wasn't around.  
  
' I can put this girl to good use' Sesshou-maru got up and walked into the holding room for Kagome. She looked at him. " Get up" he commanded. She listened. " Go" he pointed to the door. ' He's letting me go' she was shocked. When she left Sesshou-maru smiled evilly. When she leaves she'll have to walk through his lands. And he'll catch her again. ' And she probably thinks I'm letting her go' he snickered and walked behind her.  
  
Kagome looked around. 'I wonder where his lands end' as she looked around she saw Sesshou-maru land infront of her. (Kk I'm tired of written Sesshou- maru.so I'm using sess kk) Kagome gasped. Sess smirked. " B-but!" she tried running but he was too fast. He captured her again and she was brought back to his lands.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* Yo it's me again. So what do you this sooo far??? It's kinda weird in my opinion. Well I'm defiantly a HUGE Inu/Kag fan. They make the best couple! Well not to mess with you Sess/Kag fans.. Well the next chapter will come soon! Bye! 


	2. Searching

Sesshou-maru and Kagome chapter 2: Searching ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ Well now on to chapter two! I'm so proud of myself! Oh I wanted to tell ya all about something special to me. my new kitty Kagome! She's kawaii. Right now she's on my shoulder. She's my inspiration. Even though she's clawing my shoulder. Ouch! * Pry kitty off shoulder* ouch! * Kagome goes to see buddy, my dog. * Okay now to the story!  
  
Inuyasha was looking for Kagome. ' Where the hell is that woman!' he went back to her time. " Oi Inuyasha!" Souta yelled cheerfully from the stairs of the shrine. He came running up " what are you doing here? I thought you and Kagome were looking for those shikon shards?" Inuyasha looked at him " as a matter of fact. Where is Kagome?" Souta's eyes widened. "You don't know where she is?"  
  
" Um.no"  
  
" INUYAHSA!"  
  
He covered his mouth " Shh kid!" Souta looked at him. " You can't find Kagome?" Inuyasha shook his head. Souta looked at him " she's in your time. She left this morning with the Rin girl."  
  
Inuyasha admeatly took off running. He dropped Souta and jumped into the well. He looked around. No Kagome, He got down and sniffed the ground he caught Kagome's sent. " I got it." He ran in the direction of Sesshou- maru's domain.  
  
Sango looked around " where's Kagome-chan?" They were in Kaede's village. Miroku was hitting on all the women and Sango had already hit him a few times. "I don't know where Kagome-chan is." Shippou said from wondering where she was too. Miroku was to busy hitting on other women. 'That stupid jerk! Grrr! Why do I care if he hits on other women?!' then a little voice in her head said 'Because you love him....' Sango thought about this and realized she did love him. Miroku didn't even notice Sango staring at him. Miroku looked over at Sango. 'I wonder what she's thinking about.' " Lady Sango.you all right?" he asked smiling. Another girl came up to him " oh great monk! You must help me!" Miroku looked at the young girl " what is your problem miss" she told him and they went off. Sango was ferrous.  
  
Miroku and the young girl walked out to the outskirts of the village together. "Master Miroku over there!" she pointed to the young girl crying at the bottom of the field. Miroku looked at the young girl walking down the hill to her " Miss what's wrong?" She looked up " who are ye?" Miroku looked at her " I am Miroku. I'm friend to Lady Kaede and Inuyasha."  
  
"I am Akiko. I live in the village far from here. I just lost my family. " She choked back a sob. Miroku knelt down next to her " I'm sorry to hear that." Miroku was conforming Akiko.  
  
Inuyasha was sitting down stumped. ' Where the hell is she' he looked around. 'She wasn't at home, in the village, and near the well. ' Kagome where are you.' He sat in a tree depressed and sulking. She was kidnapped and it was his entire fault. The gods really hated him. He always seemed to get screwed into thing like this. At least with Kikyo he never had this problem. He shook his head ' Kikyo.Kagome's right.that's all I do think about. Her' he thought, sighing out loud.  
  
Akiko rested her head on Miroku's chest. Tears still streamed down her face. " Master Miroku?"  
  
"Yes"  
  
" Thank you for conforming me. "  
  
Miroku smiled and realized that he took off with Akiko and didn't say a word to Sango. He got up " I have to return to the village. Would you like to come too?" he put out his hand. Akiko stood up and followed him to the village.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* Narrator: This story is better than I thought it would be! Inu: Yeah sure it is. Narrator: what did you say?! *Shoots Inuyasha a nasty look* Inu: Nothing. *Turns around and mumbles something about narrator* Narrator: * grabs a guitar (like in Fooly Cooly!) and whams Inuyasha in the back of the head. * Wow Inu: WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR!?!?!!?!? * He held the back of his now bleeding head. Narrator: O.o I don't know.I had an Haruko-san attack. *Smiles cutely and hides guitar * Inu: Haruko-san? Who the hell is she? Narrator: * grabs Inuyasha's hand and runs up to her room. * Hold on.I have a tape here some where (oh.wondering about the tapes.I know Fooly Cooly is only out on Dvd but who said I couldn't tape it for my own purposes?) * pulls out tape* TA DA! This is Fooly Cooly. Well since you can't read English.. I figured.you could watch it instead! * Puts tape in. Her and Inuyasha zone out and focus on the television. * Inu: this is weird. Tape: * cuts off into an Inuyasha episode* Narrator: AH! * Turns it off* Inu: hey what was that!? Narrator: um.nothing. * Starts explaining "Inuyasha" to Inuyasha. ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Inuyasha was still looking for Kagome. After entering his brother's lands (which is probably half his too) he was bombarded with Jaken telling him to go.  
  
" Leave this land! You're not welcome!"  
  
" Just shut up already" he whammed Jaken into a near by tree.  
  
Continuing to walk Inuyasha knew something was up. He could sense it. ' That bastard has Kagome!' and he took off running. When he arrived at the castle he saw..  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Welcome to the end of chapter 2! Sorry it's so short. I figured you could all need a cliffhanger! Muhahaha! I'm so evil! I love it! Sorry again! _ But I'll be posting the next chapter after Halloween. It's tomorrow too! Yay! Well if you read this after Halloween ya know what I'm talking about. (I hope) well I know that was a super short chap but I'll start on the next chapter soon I promise.(after I start writing it that is) well see ya! 


	3. Kagome's new friend

Sesshou-maru and Kagome chapter 3: Kagome's new friend ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Hey! Welcome to my 3rd chapter! *Is so proud of ones self* I don't know why I named the 2nd chapter "the plan" when there really was no plan. I think I might change it. Oh well. Ta da! I changed it. " Searching" is now the new title! I've rambled enough so now it's time to get on with the fic!  
  
**************************************************************************** *****  
  
Continuing to walk Inuyasha knew something was up. He could sense it. ' That bastard has Kagome!' and he took off running. When he arrived at the castle he saw.  
  
Kagome was in the garden section of Sesshou-maru's castle. She was watching Rin while sess went out. " Kagome!" Rin called from the end of the garden  
  
" What is it Rin?"  
  
"Look!" she pointed.  
  
" I don't see anything Rin. Are you sure you saw something?"  
  
Rin nodded " Hai! It was there! " She leaned over to look like the unknown creature. " it was peeking in the bushes." She looked at Kagome and then did something unexpected. She put her hands on her head in a triangle shape. Kagome gasped ' Inuyasha was here!?' she looked back over to the bushes where Rin claimed to see him. 'Inuyasha were you here?' she walked over to bushes. There was a little piece of his kimono on the branch of a bush. ' He was here!' she grabbed the piece of cloth and held it to her.  
  
" What's wrong Kagome?" Rin asked cutely.  
  
" Nothing Rin! Nothing" she turned around. ' Where are you Inuyasha?'  
  
She yearned to see him so much it was scary. (Hehe my word) Kagome sighed.  
  
" Kagome, Rin what are you doing over there?" Sesshou-maru's deep voice rang through the silence that was between the two young girls. Kagome looked over at him. He looked back. " What is that?" he demanded spying the piece of cloth that Kagome held to her chest.  
  
" Nothing!" she hid it from his eyes. He gave her a "feh" and turned back. " Come on Rin." She smiled happily and ran to his side. Kagome watched as they left.  
  
***(I'm going to Inuyasha all right?)  
  
Inuyasha was breathing heavily. He hadn't stopped running since Rin and Kagome saw him spying on them. He was now 3 villages away from Kaede and he didn't know which direction to go in. ' maybe if I go back.. I might be able to grab Kagome too' he thought as he glided through the air. He was a little happier he found her. The only thing is that it would be hell trying to get her back. Reaching the border to his brother's lands, he thought back to what would've caused Kagome to go with Sesshou-maru'  
  
~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~` (That means a flash back! Inu's pov) I jumped into the third window on the right side of what seemed to be her home. I think. I landed and remember falling a few times. ' Damn that monk to hell. I hate sake too! I will never drink again' he thought as he fell into her window. " `ello Kagome!" I said with hiccups in-between each word.  
  
' I don't really remember much' Inuyasha sat down. All he could remember was talking ramble to Kagome. That's it. Oh and Miroku drove him and Sango to drink that night. Otherwise it's all-blank.  
  
I smiled drunkenly and tried to walk over before falling over. My body felt like Jell-O and my head hurt like hell. Kagome caught me " are you alright Inuyasha?" I thought I heard her say. I brushed it off. I usually did that with almost all her sayings. My head was pounding. 'How can I got like this!' I could think somewhat straight. But I really had not much of anything in my head.  
  
And that's it.."What happened there!?" he said frustrated. He was pacing around.  
  
(Well ya know.end of flash backs and onto Sessy's castle)  
  
'That was a close one. I can't let Sesshoumaru know that Inuyasha was here. Then all hell would break lose.' Kagome sat down and rested against the tree thinking. 'I have to find him'  
  
Sesshou-maru and Rin were now inside the castle. Sess went up to his study and looked out the window. He watched Kagome in the garden. 'Inuyasha shouldn't be too much of a problem.' He thought.  
  
Kagome was sitting next to a fountain, thinking. 'I have to get back to him.' While she was lost in her thoughts Sess came down and sat by her.  
  
" Kagome" he called her. She did not answer Call John back! " Kagome." This time louder.  
  
"..." still no answer.  
  
" KAGOME"! Sesshou-maru yelled.  
  
" AHH! WHAT!" she yelled back a little startled by him.  
  
" Will you help me?"  
  
" Do what?" she was curious.  
  
"Get the tetsusaiga of course." He smirked. " You might want to help me. It could cost your life." Kagome gulped.  
  
" Fine I'll help you. What do I have to do?" Sesshou-maru started to explain what her part was. Kagome looked at him. Standing up she walked away; she was pissed off at him so much. Sess got up and followed her. ' My plan should be going to work soon' he thought.  
  
Kagome went in search of Inuyasha. ' Where is he!' she thought franticly. Her eyes scanned the area. She wanted to get back to him as soon as possible. If she could find him tonight, she'd be happy, otherwise she'd have to stay out here all night and look for Kaede's village all by her self.  
  
Inuyasha was sitting in one of his favorite trees (god tree of course!) 'Where's Kagome. I didn't mean to be cruel. I really didn't ' he thought. 


	4. Inuyasha and Kagome reunited

Hi and welcome to the fourth chapter of my Sess/Kag story! Well, as you know.. I'm really proud to write this but I'll be sticking to my Inu/Kag thing for a while after this. Well on with the Fic! Sesshou-maru and Kagome chapter 4: Kagome and Inuyasha reunited. ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Inuyasha was sitting in one of his favorite trees (god tree of course!) 'Where's Kagome. I didn't mean to be cruel. I really didn't ' he thought.  
  
Kagome walked for a few hours. Looking around she could find nothing. 'Where is he!' she kept walking.  
  
Hours passed. She continued to walk. " I think I've been her before" she picked up her tissue from in her pocket and sighed. "I've been going in circles"  
  
*~*~*~ Back at Sesshou-maru's domain ~*~*~*  
  
Rin skipped through the corridors of the castle, singing merrily and playing. She came to Sesshou-maru's study and knocked.  
  
" Yes Rin?"  
  
She walked in. Always amazed by how he could tell it was she even when he was turned around. " Where's Kagome, Sesshou-maru-sama?" she questioned. He always held an answer for her.  
  
" She's out."  
  
" Will she come back?"  
  
" Yes. She'll be back soon Rin"  
  
She smiled and ran over to him. " Will you play with me?" she looked at him wide-eyed.  
  
He exhaled deeply, " Ask Jaken." she nodded and bowed running out after that. He could hear her call out Jaken-sama as she ran down the hall. She puzzled him sometimes.  
  
(Hi! I know it's kinda really early to come in but.yeah. I know; Sessy is a little out of character. Well so is everyone else. But that's just me! Well back to the story)  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~ Back to Inuyasha and Kagome looking for him ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Kagome sat down under a tree. " I'll never find him at this rate." She sighed. She looked up to the sky. Watching the clouds go by she drifted off to sleep. As she dreamed, Inuyasha who was vigorously thinking of a way to rescue his Kagome; happened to walk by her. "  
  
" Ka-Kagome?" he asked curiously. She sighed and yawned groggily.  
  
" Inuyasha? Is that you?"  
  
" Kagome!" He pulled her into his arms. " I'm so happy to see you! Are you okay! What's happened, did he hurt you?" he sounded worried.  
  
" Iie! I'm fine! Sesshou-maru treated me nicely!" she embraced him back. " I've been longing to see you. Are you okay? Does you head still hurt?" she out her hand on his head. He grabbed it and cuddled it to his face.  
  
"I'm fine. I was worried about you. Don't do that again!" He looked into her eyes. 'I'll get Sesshou-maru ' he thought.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Hi! It's my breaking point in the story! Oh I wanted to say.thanks for all the reviews. I've never written a Sess/Kag before. Oh yeah! I forgot this too. I tend not to do them, Disclaimer: Inuyasha is not mine.not matter how many times I pray to Suzaku he will not become mine. Grrrr, You don't know how I hate that! So.well that applies to all my stories. I never put it. Sorry. I like reading them for some reason, but when I'm inspired to write I'm not thinking about the disclaimer, so that's the story about my disclaimer effect. So when you read any of my stories.please don't be mad at me for it not being there. *Looks up at what one's written* wow! I've written a lot!  
  
Inuyasha: OI! I just came into the story with a big part. What's the deal? I thought you liked me more than Sesshou-maru?  
  
Narrator: Oh shut up Inuyasha! I love you; Sesshou-maru's hot too though. * Smiles cutely* Don't say anything or.I can really mess you up!  
  
Inuyasha: Feh Fine! Get on with the story!  
  
Narrator: Okay! * Goes back to writing the story* ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Rin looked out the window " Sesshou-maru-sama? Where is Kagome?" she sighed. Things weren't as exciting with out having someone to play with. Sess looked over at the sighing girl.  
  
" She'll be back Rin"  
  
" Really" she seemed to bounce right up. He nodded. " Yay!" she danced around. "When Sesshou-maru-sama?"  
  
" Be patient Rin. She'll return" and he left the room.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~* Kagome and Inuyasha *~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
She cupped his face " I'm fine Inuyasha, I really am. " She gave him a small smile signaling to him that nothing happened between Sesshou-maru and her.  
  
" Are you sure" he sounded worried, he was actually really worried and not ashamed to show it. He put his had over her's, he moved in to kiss her.  
  
" Kagome!" Shippou sprang up and onto Inuyasha's head, following him were Sango and Miroku (they didn't jump on his head) Inuyasha pulled away from Kagome blushing.  
  
" I missed you sooo much Kagome!" Shippou clung to Kagome. She giggled " I missed you too Shippou-chan"  
  
Inuyasha watched Kagome hug Shippou tight. He stood up walking passed Sango and Miroku he walked back to the well and sat by it. Kagome watched him leave. 'Inuyasha!'  
  
She talked to everyone for a while and headed to find Inuyasha.  
  
"Inu.yasha" she called his name as she walked into the clearing by the well. He looked up at her, then away. She walked over and sat by him leaning her head on his shoulder. " Are you okay?"  
  
He still didn't answer.  
  
She pulled his face to look at her " what's the matter?" she was worried. He usually walked away when Shippou and everyone would show up but this one felt different. He looked so worried he was going to say something more and Shippou show up. Inuyasha looked at her. He eyed around. No one in site. He pulled her into his arms.  
  
" I missed you so much" he just broke down all of a sudden. He cried. She held him close.  
  
" I missed you too Inuyasha" she whispered confronting words to him. " Shh don't cry Inuyasha it's okay" after a few minutes he looked up.  
  
"I'm fine" he got up and walked away.  
  
Kagome just stayed there staring at him. 'Why did he leave? What's wrong with him? I wish he'd just let me help him.' a single tear ran down her face, and she quickly whipped it away. Inuyasha couldn't face her; he took off running through the woods away from Kagome.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Me again. Well this has been on hell of a long fic! * Dies* I'm so beat! Thank you Ayame and Sango for helping me out, and also Alice for commissioning me to write this fic. Well see you in chapter five! Bye! 


	5. A Battle Between hearts

Hallo! And welcome to Chapter 5 of my Sesshou-maru and Kagome story! * Is very happy* a more then 2 chapter story on ff.net! Well here's the fic Sesshou-maru and Kagome chapter 5: A Battle between hearts ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Inuyasha couldn't face her; he took off running through the woods away from Kagome.  
  
Inuyasha broke into a run; he couldn't face her, for some odd reason. His heart felt strange, he was forgetting Kikyo. He couldn't let himself, but he still had feelings for Kagome; but on his mind was Kikyo, totally Kikyo.  
  
Kagome watched him run away " NO Inuyasha! Come back!" She stood up. " Come back!" she was shocked. She fell to her knees " no....come back."  
  
Inuyasha didn't listen it was one of those times. he felt confused. Very confused 'I cannot face her. My heart, it's torn between two women.' the two women were: Kikyo and Kagome. In his heart... he felt that Kikyo was the one whom he needed to be with. He was very unsure, very. That is why, he needed to stay away from the group, to think.  
  
She watched him leave. ' Why Inuyasha! Why! Come back. Did I do something wrong?' she thought. Sitting there she started to cry softly. "Please, please come back" her heart ached so much.  
  
Inuyasha's ears twitched, as he heard her cry he wanted to confront her. But he couldn't it would go against his love for Kikyo... He didn't know himself anymore.  
  
"Come back" she still cried. 'Why did he leave me?' she sniffled. " I have to stop crying. I can't do this all the time" she stood up and wiped her eyes. " I have to find him. " she started to walk into the forest.  
  
He couldn't go to her. It was against him, now. He ran as far as his hanyou feet allowed him; He didn't want to hear crying; He made up mind after a couple of days; it was Kikyo he wanted.  
  
She moved thought the bushes. "Inuyasha!" she called his name hoping to Kami-sama that she found him. But to no avail. " Please come out" she kept looking for him.  
  
"So, Inuyasha. You have parted from my recreation," the icy voice of Kikyo beckoned out from the shadows.  
  
"Kikyo." Inuyasha stood up, and cocked his head to the side. "I do not know, Kikyo. The only wish I have is to be with you, but I cannot neglect Kagome,"  
  
Kikyo's face could only afford a bitter smile. "I will always be waiting for you; Inuyasha," she walked out from the shrubbery, her soul stealers flying behind her.  
  
Inuyasha lips smiled back. "Kikyo, I..." he was cut off, by the dead woman embracing him; His arms wrapped around her, and pulled her closer to him.  
  
Kagome was still walking through the clearing. " Inu..." she stopped as she saw Inuyasha and Kikyo together. She gasped. Tears welled up in her eyes. 'How could you' she turned away and stared to run.  
  
Inuyasha ears twitched he turned his head, and smelled water and salt. ' Kagome... she...' he went into panic. If he ran away now, from Kikyo, he couldn't be with her; He made his mind up. Kikyo placed her pale hand on his shoulder.  
  
"Go and explain to her, I will wait," she placed a soft kiss onto his lips. Inuyasha smiled and nodded.  
  
"I will be back, Kikyo." He took off after Kagome; "Kagome! Wait! Stop!"  
  
Kagome wiped her eyes. ' How could he choose her!' she kept running. Lost in her own thoughts she tripped and fell over a branch.  
  
Inuyasha caught her, right before she fell. "Kagome, please. Listen to me." he pulled her to look at him.  
  
She pushed him away. " No! Go back to Kikyo! That's why you ran form me! To see her." tears fell freely now.  
  
Inuyasha grabbed his wrist again. "LISTEN!" he yelled, fiercely.  
  
She looked at his hand. Feeling nothing but betrayed she looked up at him " What!" she yelled back " If you going to tell me something about Kikyo save your breath!"  
  
"No, Kagome." he looked softly down to her. "It is true, I have chosen Kikyo. But I do still care about you, I want you to know. That I still do care for you. That is all, I can tell you."  
  
She cried " But.....Why Inuyasha? Why?" she fell to her knees. Her head hung low as she cried.  
  
He dropped to his knees as well and hugged her. His heart longed to have her, but he could not. Not with Kikyo having him eating out of her hands.  
  
She clung to him still crying. " You can't still care for me! I knew you'd go to her! But why Inuyasha? She hates you..." she couldn't manage to say the rest. She continued to cry in his arms.  
  
Inuyasha heart wept, he couldn't bare it. He decided again; He would choose her, he would steer clear of Kikyo. "Kagome, I-I.... I don't want Kikyo" he said, just below a whisper.  
  
" Don't try to make me feel better." she looked up. Her eyes red and puffy. " Please, Be with her if that's what your heart wants."  
  
"I am.," he said calmly. "I want you, not Kikyo. I finally see it clearly, now," he wiped the remaining tears from her cheeks.  
  
She sniffled " But, you said you cared for me and chose Kikyo. Who is it?"  
  
"It is you, I can't avoid it anymore.... it was simply pity; For Kikyo." he stated. She didn't answer. ' Can i really trust him?' she questioned her self. She looked away " thank you for ...confronting me Inuyasha. " She stood up.  
  
"Hey," he stated cockily. "I just said I choose you, and you have no answer for me what so ever?" he crossed his arms.  
  
" Yeah i have no answer because..." she looked at him and then down " because...I don't believe you" she said really quietly  
  
"Believe me," he quirked his eyebrow. "Why do you doubt?"  
  
" You've done this to me before! " she snapped at him. She looked up " You play with my heart and tear it up. I don't think it can mend so easily this time"  
  
"Tear your heart," he said, as his golden amber eyes hid under his bangs; his speech was sad, and melancholy. "I probably did, didn't? What can I do. to make you believe me?" he asked, in an irregular tone.  
  
" I'm not sure. Nothing right about now. ," she looked down. " You wont be able to stick to this if Kikyo comes around"  
  
"Kikyo," he said, as if the name were foreign. "I can stick to this as much as I want to, dammit. Bitch, you gotta realize that I won't change anything," he had his arms on her shoulders; and lifted her head up to look him in the eye. "I can damn do do what I please, wench." he kissed, a kiss of proof, but of what he wanted;  
  
She was shocked. She pulled away form him quickly, " Inu-Inuyasha...why did you do that?"  
  
"I did it, to prove to you. Do you still do not believe?" he crossed his arms, and smirked.  
  
She looked at him putting her hand to her lips " I-i-i...." she trailed off to out there to speak  
  
Kikyo was becoming impatient, with "her" hanyou; 'Inuyasha is taking far too long with chasing my recreation. I will go, and take him back.' Kikyo's soul stealers wrapped around her, and she flew over the land searched for Inuyasha. Inuyasha looked down at her. "I see, that you must be rejoicing." Inuyasha smiled only a little, and sniffed the air; Kagome could tell Kikyo was back " I'm going now." she went to make a move to leave. 'i really don't need to hear her now'  
  
" No, I want you to be here for this," he grabbed her wrist.  
  
She looked at him " I can't even look at her with out feeling betrayed." She watched Kikyo look that them as she landed.  
  
"Then stand behind me, I will protect you," he said and stood in front of her.  
  
Kikyo looked at Inuyasha. "Inuyasha," she said bitterly; "You are to come with me, you promise."  
  
Inuyasha narrowed his eyes; but shook his head. "Some promises, are meant to be broken."  
  
Kagome closed her eyes. She didn't want to see the look on Kikyo's face when she heard him say that. She was afraid that Kikyo might come back to get her, try to kill her again. Kagome never wanted to fight with Kikyo in the 1st place. It was because of both of their love for Inuyasha that this was caused. 'Why did I fall in love with him!'  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* To Sesshou-maru's castle *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Rin was skipping in the hall way yet again. She had picked some flowers for Sesshou-maru and was off to give them to him.  
  
" Lord Sesshou-maru-sama!" she called as she entered the room.  
  
He looked up from his books. " Hai Rin? What is it?"  
  
She held out the flowers and smiled  
  
He took them from her put them on the table and thanked her.  
  
She left him in search of Jaken.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Kikyo narrowed her eyes. "I will not let her have you, Inuyasha. You will both die," Kikyo pointed her bow at Inuyasha, stringing her bow with the string, pulling back; "No, we won't. Neither of us will." Kikyo fired her arrow, Inuyasha picked Kagome up, and jumped out of the way; when they landed, he shielded her from the flying rubble.  
  
She hung onto him " Inuyasha, You should go back to her. She clearly owns you."  
  
" Owns, hah. She doesn't own me, I won't return to her." he wrapped his arms her waist, doing a backflip in the air; He jumped into the air, and placed Kagome on a tree limb, and placed her down. "Stay here, I'll deal with her."  
  
" Be careful!" she called. She was worried. Kikyo was the one who pinned him to the tree fifty years ago. She was afraid Kikyo was at it again.  
  
"I will.." He dogged a lot of Kikyo's arrows after a while, he became annoyed. "Iron Rever soul stealer!" he slashed Kikyo's bow and arrows to bits;  
  
"Inuyasha," Kikyo was shocked and Inuyasha growled, pinning her to a tree.  
  
"You...threatened to kill Kagome, for this; I cannot forgive you, Kikyo."  
  
Kagome watched him. " Inuyasha! Stop! You cant!" No matter how much she hated her she couldn't let Inuyasha kill her.  
  
Inuyasha wasn't going to kill Kikyo; "I am not, wench!" he called to Kagome, and turned back to Kikyo. Kikyo moaned annoyed and tried to get out of his grasp; only to have claws dig into her skin. "Inuyasha...how could you betray me!" she narrowed her eyes. "I didn't, I followed my heart. There was really no love between us, Kikyo; we were just good friends, friends that trusted each other; I won't kill you, I offer you to promise me something."  
  
Kagome watched him. 'Inuyasha! What are you doing?!' she was up in the tree. What could she do?  
  
"What now, hanyou?" her voice was cold and icy. She barely trusted him; "That you..." he began.. "Leave the both of us alone forever, and I will spare you." her eyes flexed, but managed to keep her iced expression  
  
Kagome was about to jump from the tree. ' I can't let him do this. She'll never let me live with him alone!' she looked down. ' If i land i could get hurt' she looked up at them.  
  
"I. fine Inuyasha. I will never come into your life ... but I warn you, protect her from Naraku. The way you couldn't protect me. From Onigumo."  
  
Inuyasha ears drooped. "I know, I'm sorry I couldn't; just stay away from Naraku."  
  
Kikyo nodded and disappeared; with the help of her soul stealers. "But I guarantee Inuyasha. I may show up again, to claim your life," Kikyo disappears.  
  
Kagome was surprise ' she left!' Kagome started to work her way down the tree. ' Don't look down, don't look down' she repeated to herself. She closed her eyes and when she stared down again she slipped.  
  
Inuyasha ran up and she fell on him; so he cushioned her fall. He set her against the tree. "Are you alright?"  
  
She still had her eyes closed. She opened one cautiously " I'm alright." she looked around " hey I'm on the ground "she looked at him " What happened to Kikyo?"  
  
"Kikyo left. She said she would leave the both of us alone," he embraced her tightly. "I thought ... you would ... die.. . I was ... terrified." he admitted in a low whisper.  
  
She hugged him back " why? I'm okay Inuyasha. " She rested her head on his shoulder.  
  
"She could have tried and killed you, anata." he kissed her on her neck, but only for a second.  
  
She looked at him. " If she tried. I wouldn't have any regrets if I died. I like being with you" She cupped his face.  
  
"I'm not worth your life." his head went even closer hers, and gave her a soft, sweet kiss.  
  
She kissed him back lightly. Still slightly afraid to kiss him. " It is though Inuyasha. Your happiness is worth it all. " She smiled at him.  
  
"Perhaps, but your everything is worth everything to me;" he smiled at her, and caressed her face.  
  
she put ehr hand on his. " Inuyasha..." she couldn't say it. ' Inuyasha I love you!' she could say it in her mind but she couldn't bring her lips to form those three words  
  
"Hm?" he asked, his hanyou eyes looking at her form; "Is there something wrong, anata?" he questioned, and ran his hand through a strand of her hair.  
  
She looked up at him. ' Say it Kagome! Do it! You can do it! Just tell him!' "I-i-i..." she trailed off once again. " No nothing's wrong."  
  
"If you say so." he tucked a strand of her hair behind her ear.  
  
" I want to tell you something, it's just hard to say" she looked at him.  
  
"Take your time, Ai. I won't rush you," he smiled assuringly  
  
She smiled " Thanks Inuyasha." she hugged him. ' Say it!' her mind screamed at her 'it the perfect time! Do it!' she looked up and into his eyes " Inuyasha.... I-i...Love you" she closed her eyes. Expecting him not to love her back.  
  
He pressed his lips to hers, placing a hand on her cheek; Kissing her passionately He parted away from her and smiled; "As I love you too."  
  
she looked at him smiling. she kissed him back. " Y-you do? B-but what about K-Kikyo?" " I do. I told her to leave both us alone; Did I not?"  
  
" You have feelings for her still?" she was uncertain of his feeligns. he chose kikyo then her who was it!  
  
"No longer." his hand carressed her face once agian. "Why would I say i love you, then?"  
  
"because I said it to you and You dont want to hurt me"  
  
"Kagome..I was.. afraid to love you..." his hands traced ver her lips. "And if i didn't love you, why would I do these loving actions?"  
  
She trembled " I'm not s-sure" she looked at him hand. " Why were you afraid?"  
  
"Demons could get the better of me.. But i know.. Now.. I'm strong enough to protect you; and I will continue doing so, anata." he kissed her lightly on the lips, again.  
  
She kissed him back. Her courage grew to when she could kiss him back without double thinking.  
  
He embraced her tightly close to him, and his other hand pressed against her head, bringing her head closer to his. 'I do love her, over Kikyo. I don't even think I loved her, ever..' he thought;  
  
She closed her eyes and embraces him back. Her eyes snapped open in realizement. She backed away " Inuyasha, I have one little problem"  
  
"Umm." he looked at her confused. "What is it?" he pushed some hair out of her face; 'Did I.... do something wrong?' he asked himself.  
  
" Sesshou-maru. He's coming back to get me. " She looked around. Is her here no. Looking at him with a smile " it's okay...."  
  
"I won't let that bastard have you," his hand traced over hers cheek; "You are mind, if he wants you he'll have to come through me."  
  
She looked at him...."I was only suppose to visit you for a few days, not this long. He's going to kill me" she hugged him. " I might have to go...But I should be back"  
  
"He cannot kill you," his arms wrapped around her. "Unless I am protecting you. You are not leaving with him, I will make sure of it," he ran his hand through her long raven locks. "Why does he want you, Kagome.." he pulled her slightly away from him. "Unless something happened between you two. " he looked away.  
  
She pulled his face to look at her " Like what Mr. Dog Boy?" she looked him in the eye. " This.... The whole thing of you seeing me again is a set up by Sesshoumaru in order to get Tetsusaiga." she looked down. " I'm sorry, I shouldn't have even left if you would think that. I'm sure Rin-chan's going to be happy to see me again ne?"  
  
"I see..." his ears lowered down onto his head. "I will not give him the Tetsusaiga. IF he wants it, he can come and get it himself," he looked up to the sky. "You hear that Sesshoumaru, you asshole! COME AND GET THE TETSUSAIGA!" his anger rising at full blast. "But," he looked back to her. "I will not give you up. Kagome, come with me." He grasped her hand and led her into the forest.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ Back to Sesshou-maru and Rin ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Sesshou-maru was still sitting in his study. ' What is this feeling?' When ever he would think about Kagome, this warm fuzzy feeling inside. 'What is it!?' he looked out the window. Kagome, the one he dreamed has often was now more than that. She is just a human. He would tell himself over and over. But, he couldn't believe it. They way she walked, talked, smiled, laughed. It was all part of the plan at 1st,but then why did these feelings stick?  
  
He looked down. " I can't keep dreaming of her?" he sighed. I should really go and retrieve her. 'Hm.. I wonder what the half-breed thinks of all this' he mused to min self about Inuyasha cursing at him because he too away me love.  
  
He started on his way to find Kagome. He procrastinated and stopped a lot because of his feelings for her but he'll eventually get there!  
  
(An: Hey it's me! I wonder if I told you all about Disclaimers? Well if I did.ya know if I didn't this is what I want to say:  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha...Of course I don't! But he is my Love slave! * Smiles evilly* oh sorry did I say that to loud? ^^ No one can have him! He's too much fun!  
  
Well see ya all later!)  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"What are you doing Inuyasha?" she followed him into the forest. 1st thing he was yelling to the sky now he's heading her somewhere, But.where?  
  
As soon as they gotten a good distance in the forest he stopped. "Kagome.I...I love you and there's something I want to do, it will show, that you are Mine," he smiled just a little and ran his thumb along her cheek.  
  
She looked at him. "What is it Inuyasha?" she was clueless. 'He couldn't be thinking what I think he's thinking could he?'  
  
"You'll see, anata," he smiled, and ran his finger under chin. A very loving expression within his eyes. His warm stare was very evident; "Aishiteru, always." the hanyou leaned foreword and captured her lips into a kiss, a long sensuous kiss.  
  
She kissed him back. She pulled away after a few minutes " Inuyasha.... You're not thinking that are you?" she looked at him. She thought she knew what he ment 'have sex with him! I couldn't! I'm way too young for this!'  
  
"I. I know you are young Kagome," his eyes softened and as did his voice. "But, I love you. And I cannot allow any other male to have you. That way, I can make sure Sesshoumaru know, and other males know that you are mine... but," he paused; "Kagome. will you... become my mate?" he would not make her as his, without her permission. Most hanyou's and youkai's would take their mates, weather their mate wanted to or not, but some, not many, asked.  
  
She looked at him. "..." She couldn't speak. ' Kagome...what are you going to do now?' her hands were shaking slightly. She was scared for real." Inuyasha...I..." she didn't know what to do. If she said yes.what would he do?  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* That's it for Chapter 5! Yay! Another chapter done with! Thank Ayame! 


	6. Beloved Stolen

Hallo and welcome to the 7th chapter to my story! * Is happy* this was my last chapter till I messed it up! Well it looks like another um.2 or 3 chapters after this. Sorry for all those who thought it was over and I was done with. Nope. But if any of you have ideas for titles EMAIL ME!!! Or Instant messing me whichever. Sesshou-maru and Kagome chapter 7: Beloved stolen ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ Sesshou-maru was still looking for Kagome. He searched around. Finding Inuyasha and her in a corner of the forest. He heard their whole conversation. Deciding to listen he knelt down and stayed quiet while Inuyasha and Kagome spoke.  
  
Inuyasha hand's rubbed each of her hands knuckles in comfort; "Please trust me, Kagome." he said in a low tone. "I know your young... Kagome, But I love you, and I hope you trust me. Will you. Become my mate?"  
  
Kagome looked into his eyes. She knew what he wanted, " I'll be your mate Inuyasha" she was still a little unsure but she would go with her feelings.  
  
He smiled her embraced her close, wrapped an arm around her waist, and one on the back of her neck, pressing her head to his chest. "You don't know how happy, you've made me. But if you don't want to be with me. Say so."  
  
" I do Inuyasha, I love you. Just please, don't hurt me again" she looked up at him her eyes pleading for him to take her and at the same time scared that he would go off and leave her again.  
  
"I won't hurt you again anata," he smiled, kissing her on her forehead. "I love you, and stake my heart to it. Even if it means my death, I will never stop loving you," he smiled, running his hand along her cheek, and gently kissed her; A sensuous kiss, one of love and wanting; He wrapped his arms around her waist, and continued kissing her.  
  
She wrapped her arms around his neck kissing him back as deeply. After a few minutes she pulled away. " But...if you died.what would I do all alone?"  
  
"You'd be fine, I can promise you that," he cupped her cheek. "Then again I don't feel like seeing Kami anytime soon, Ai," he smiled lovingly, and placed a light kiss on her lips. "Lay down Kagome,"  
  
She nodded. Following directions she laid down in a patch of grass that she thought looked good. She kissed him lightly. " I love you...." she didn't know much about mating. Not one bit.  
  
Sesshoumaru watched them ' He can't be! ' He had a right mine to stop him. He wanted Kagome more than Inuyasha would ever  
  
He lowered himself onto her, her in-between his legs. "Before I make love to you, I must do something, and during the mating. I will have to do something else, as well," he said, swallowing a bit. What if she changed her mind?  
  
As soon as they started Sesshou-maru left. He couldn't stand seeing Kagome being taken by his brother. He walked through the forest. Not the happiest right now. "I should've told her sooner!' he thought. He started feeling like this after she left. He sighed. 'I'll get her back' he had a devious plan to steal Kagome from Inuyasha.  
  
"What is it Inuyasha? " he caught her interest. She was interested in how the Mating thing went " I'm all new to this...can you tell me?"  
  
"First, I will have to bite you, on your neck," he cleared his voice. "During the mating, I swill slash you across your chest, adding some of my blood to yours. This way, you will have an extended life, and heal much faster. Only both marks, will remain," he explained.  
  
She looked at him ' maybe I don't wanna do this' " that sounds painful Inuyasha. Is that all besides the mating part?"  
  
"Yes, it may seem painful. But when I give you some on my hanyou blood, it will no longer hurt you, you will also undergo some changes... such as turning. Into a hanyou yourself," he said nervously.  
  
" A...A-a H-h-hanyou? M-m-m-me? " She was nervous. ' um...maybe not...I don't want to.' she Looked at him. " Um...Inuyasha...I'm not sure weather this a good idea"  
  
"But, I could slash you, I have control of what the hanyou blood does; so, you wouldn't have to become a hanyou just yet. Until I command it so."  
  
She looked at him still insure " Can you hold out on the slashing?" it sounded painful.  
  
"I can't I must do both at the same time during first mating. Of course, i could put the blood into you, and stop it from turning you into hanyou, for a little while."  
  
" That would work too. Okay Inuyasha" She looked at him " I'll still do it"  
  
"Thank you, now I must do the first mark," he started gently kissing her; Moving his arms along her hips.  
  
She got a little scared. Her legs started to shake with the little fear she had. 'It'll be okay Inuyasha wont hurt me' she thought. It brought her some confront at least  
  
He patted her leg, just a bit gently. He parted his lips from hers and looked her very close in the eyes. "It'll be okay, just trust Me." he smiled and kissed her lightly.  
  
She nodded and closed her eyes. 'Please don't let this hurt' she bit her bottom lip and waited for him to bite her  
  
Inuyasha lips kissed across her collier bone; Gently nipping at her skin, sucking on her skin thoroughly he led up to her neck, and ran his tongue over the pale skin, choosing not to bite her just yet. She moaned. It felt so good. She shivered. She pulled her hair to one side so he would have an easier time getting to her neck. She was still a little frightened. But she trusted him fully.  
  
She bit down on her bottom lip hard. A tear squeezed out of her eye. She opened her eyes after a few minutes when the pain started to ebb away " It stings Inu..." before she finished she was over come with a pain unlike any she had felt, she gasped.  
  
"I'm sorry, anata," he kissed away her tears, also licking away the blood; He kissed his way along her collarbone, also licking along. He began to pull down on her school uniform shirt, and kiss just a bit lower. She moaned. It felt wonderful.  
  
Sesshou-maru was walking back.. Really really quietly. He was carrying a log...(more like a really big stick.) He watched them hidden in the shadows. Finally we hear a THRAK and a THUD. Sesshou-maru knocked out Inuyasha and kidnapped Kagome.  
  
(Oh okay.so it was kinda mean.OCC with Sesshou-maru yes.. But hey I'm trying here! It's hard! Yes to any of you whom know anata.. It is a way to say you. But I also looked to up I was confused on that too. It is also what a wife would call her husband.. *Looks up into to story * Inuyasha's a wife jk! ^_^ But it is something like that. I can't really remember. But I was thinking about it myself for those who asked.)  
  
Inuyasha woke up shaking his head " what happen" he sat up rubbing his head. It felt like he was run over by that big yellow thing Kagome goes to that school place in. Kagome.that reminded him where was Kagome. " Kagome? Kagome? Where are you?" he looked around. Where did she go? He stood up. He was now worried. Could she have gone off on her own? No.she wouldn't go anywhere with out telling him. Maybe he fell asleep and Sango came to get her and the two went off to the village. Yeah yeah that's what happened. He jumped off in the direction of the village. Still worried he ran as fast as he could go.  
  
Kagome woke up looking into a little girl's big brown eyes. She screamed and jumped backwards. "AAAH! WHO ARE YOU! Oh Rin-chan! What are you doing with Inuyasha" she looked around " where is Inuyasha?"  
  
Rin smiled. " No more Inuyasha. Sesshou-maru-sama said so." She nodded, " and Rin remembers every word Sesshou-maru-sama said yes Rin does."  
  
Kagome smiled. " So Rin-chan.what did you do while I was gone?" Rin smiled from ear to ear. She pulled her into the other room and showed her all the things she's been doing.  
  
When Inuyasha finally reached the village he started looking for Sango right away. He found her on the outskirts of the village practicing with her boomerang.  
  
" Oi Sango!" Inuyasha called as he landed in the clearing where she was.  
  
She looked up " What is it Inuyasha? "  
  
" Where's Kagome?"  
  
" You were with her last!"  
  
" You didn't bring her back here!"  
  
" No.. Why would I?"  
  
" Sango!" he made a sound over aggravation. " Why does this happen to me!"  
  
Sango shrugged " do I look like I know Inuyasha?"  
  
He rolled his eyes at her " thanks, I have to find her!"  
  
Sango watched him leave in search for Kagome ' again huh?' she went back to practicing.  
  
Kagome and Rin played for hours on end tag, jump rope, hide and seek and everything else in between! Sesshou-maru watched them fun around in the garden. He didn't dare speak to her. Everytime he thought about her, he felt like there was a little blush that always ended up sneaking up on him. He exhaled deeply, why did he feel this way. He asked himself over and over.  
  
" TAG!" Rin ran into Kagome running, away quickly. Kagome chased after her laughing. By the end of the day the two were tired. They fell asleep together that night.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~  
  
Well I'll post more! Yay! I love this fic so much! ^_^ Well I think I should get going on my other fics! I have a Rurouni Kenshin one I'm almost done with and also a colonial Inuyasha one. I haven't started that yet. I have so many ideas! Well I'll be back in the 8th chapter! Bye! 


	7. A secret is reviled

Welcome to the 8th chapter of the story! YAY! I'm so proud of myself! Well. we're all going to find out something good in the chapter. Oh for those who thought Kag and Inu mated.they didn't. It started to happen but.. I figured. awe Sess and Kag should be together! ^_^ So that is what I did! Sorry for the mix up. ^_^ Well onto the fic! Sesshou-maru and Kagome chapter 8: A secret is reviled. ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
" TAG!" Rin ran into Kagome running, away quickly. Kagome chased after her laughing. By the end of the day the two were tired. They fell asleep together that night.  
  
Sesshou-maru walked in to the room in the morning to wake them up. He nudged the two. Kagome and Rin rubbed their eyes. Yawning the two looked up.  
  
" Sesshou-maru-sama?"  
  
He looked at Rin. " Hai?"  
  
" What are we going to do today!" Rin sprang up out of bed and onto Sess. " Rin wants to do something fun!" she jumped around and smiled up at Sess. He patted her on the head.  
  
" Sure. Rin.I need to talk to Kagome for a few minutes.. Go bother Jaken or something" he said with his stern face. Rin smiled and nodded, running of to go and see Jaken right away.  
  
Kagome looked at him. " What?"  
  
" There is something that I need to tell you"  
  
acharee_n_1990@hotmail.com  
  
Inuyasha searched for Kagome up and down and over and under. All over! He sighed ' I won't find Kagome like this ' was all he could think about. Who took her? Where did she go? How come he had a headache? All he could remember was.  
  
** Flash back **  
  
Inuyasha hand's rubbed each of her hands knuckles in comfort; "Please trust me, Kagome." he said in a low tone. "I know your young... Kagome, But I love you, and I hope you trust me. Will you. Become my mate?"  
  
Kagome looked into his eyes. She knew what he wanted, " I'll be your mate Inuyasha" she was still a little unsure but she would go with her feelings.  
  
He smiled her embraced her close, wrapped an arm around her waist, and one on the back of her neck, pressing her head to his chest. "You don't know how happy, you've made me. But if you don't want to be with me. Say so."  
  
" I do Inuyasha, I love you. Just please, don't hurt me again" she looked up at him her eyes pleading for him to take her and at the same time scared that he would go off and leave her again.  
  
** End flash back**  
  
He sat down on the stump of a tree. Sighing he looked up at the sky, wondering where she went. Miroku and Sango approached him.  
  
" Inuyasha doushita?" Sango called to him.  
  
"Nothing"  
  
" Yes there is! What is it Inuyasha?! Have you found Kagome yet?" Shippou called as he sprang onto Inuyasha shoulder. Inuyasha rolled his eyes.  
  
" No I haven't yet! It would help if I knew what happened." He pushed Shippou off his shoulder.  
  
" It's not our fault you can't find her! Anyway.where was she last? Maybe you can sniff her out."  
  
Sango and Miroku tried to suppress their laughter.  
  
" Do I look like a dog?!"  
  
" Yeah.. You are half dog demon after all Inuyasha"  
  
" So? That doesn't mean I'm going to get down on all fours and sniff out her trial!"  
  
Shippou looked at him," But don't you want to find Kagome?" Inuyasha looked away. ' I do.but.what will I tell her after I find her? ' He went off into deep thought.  
  
" Inuyasha! Inuyasha!" they called him. But he was too caught up in his own thoughts to notice. Miroku picked up a small stone and chucked it at Inuyasha's head.  
  
" Oi! What did you do that for!" Inuyasha yelled snapping out of his thoughts.  
  
" Come on.we have to find Lady Kagome." Inuyasha got up and followed them.  
  
(My break in the story! ^_^ * stretches* Thanks for all the people who sent me.reviews! The positive comments really helps the writing! This story is taking longer than anticipated. Sesshou-maru and Kagome.it's really a great twist to the story. I wonder if they get together? That would be really funny. You see Kagome running to Sesshou-maru.  
  
Kagome: Sorry Inuyasha.But I love your brother more. He's a lot better looking than you Inuyasha: -_-' Sesshou-maru: HAHAH! Narrator: o.0 okay.I wont even ask.  
  
Well back to the story. One more thing.does anyone even read these little comments?)  
  
Sesshou-maru closed the door. Kagome watched him, 'what is he doing?' she thought.  
  
" Kagome?"  
  
She didn't answer. To afraid of what he could do.  
  
** Flash back **  
  
" Stand back Kagome! Sesshou-maru wouldn't think twice about killing a girl"  
  
** End Flash backs **  
  
'Inuyasha stood infront of me. Trying to protect her from him. But why? He isn't mean, or evil like we thought he was.' Kagome looked at him. ' He's not mean at all. He's kind and.' she trailed off. Why was she thinking this! No he was a bad guy! Not nice at all! He tied to kill whom she loved most, Inuyasha. ' But. maybe.just maybe I could learn to love him. Inuyasha has Kikyo after all. Kagome looked at Sesshou-maru. He stood up and left. Not being able to say what he wanted.  
  
She watched him leave. She rose from the bed and went over to the window. ' Inuyasha.Stay away.I can't be with you anymore.I love Sesshou-maru now.' She turned away from the window.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
TA DA! Chapter 8 complete! ^_^ I'm so happy now that it's finished! Well.on to a 9th chapter. * Passes out from lack of sleep * 1st I need some sleep. 


	8. Words of True Love

Welcome to the 9th chapter of my Sess/Kag fic! ^_^ I'm having so much trouble figuring out how to write this thing! Well...I might be nice and put lemon in the next chapter...well stay tuned! Sesshou-maru and Kagome chapter 9: Words of True love ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
She watched him leave. She rose from the bed and went over to the window. ' Inuyasha...Stay away...I can't be with you anymore...I love Sesshou-maru now.' She turned away from the window.  
  
A tear ran down her cheek. All those times she was there for him...and yet...all he wanted was to be near Kikyo or to hold the shikon shards. No, she gave him her everything. All she had her world, she gave up school, her family, friends, and Hojo who countlessly awaited for her to get better only to be let down when she never showed up for their dates and he always came back asking again and again. She sighed, she had made the right decision when Inuyasha comes she will tell him she loves Sesshou-maru, not him. That she wants him to go back to Kikyo and to go. Maybe she could learn to love Sesshou-maru in time. It's possible right? She asked her self over and over.  
  
As noon came she went outside to take a walk, clear her head. Those words Inuyasha said, the way he looked at her, the way he moved, breathed. Everything it set the tone just right. She looked up at the sky. Why couldn't things be easier on her? She...after all was a priestess. Things couldn't be easy. She sighed and sat on a near by rock next to a little stream. "Why!" she burried her face in her hands "why does it have to be so hard!" she tried not to cry but it was really hard.  
  
Inuyasha stared down at Tessaiga, trying to think of his lost memories. 'Tessaiga ... please return my memories...' he thought, gripping the Katana, which drew some of his blood; He had had taken the sword out, to examen it more carefully. 'Who is this woman, who keeps invading my dreams ... the one who I had once loved....ugh. DAMMIT! // Sesshou-maru sat down at his desk, filling out paperwork for his lands. 'It appears that Kagome is out in my gardens. She is most likely pondering. However, this Sesshou- maru has no time to settle her thoughts.' Sesshou-maru finished signing his signature on one of the many papers, yes, he was very unsure of his feelings. For he promised himself, that he would not fall in love with a lowly human ... and not make the same mistake as his father.  
  
Rin walked into the room ' Sesshou-maru-sama! (Too many hyphens! @_@ orooo!) " She looked at him kinda sadly. She liked when Kagome was around and hopped she would stay for a long time. " Why is Kagome-chan sad?"  
  
"Rin," Stated the demon lord, taking a short glance to the small child. "I am not quite sure what the cause of her sadness is. I will be done shortly. Until then, I ask you to check on Kagome. Do you understand, Rin?"  
  
Rin looked at him kinda confused " Do you want me to bring her to you? You can make her happy! You make everyone happy! " She smiled and looked at him  
  
Sesshou-maru looked down to the girl again and sighed. "I will check upon her Rin. I would suggest you to play with Jaken. Can you do that?" he asked, giving the small child a soft eyes.  
  
She smiled " it'll be fun!" she ran off to play.  
  
Kagome was still sitting the garden She wiped her tears away. " I shouldn't be crying! It's only Inuyasha, and he loves Kikyo anyway! So If I were to stay with Sesshou-maru he'd never notice!" she sighed. It wouldn't work.... She knew it. Inuyasha would come to get her and they would fight she would get pissed and go home.  
  
He peered down at Tessaiga again, and it began to pulse. "What. Tessaiga?" he asked the sword, and he put a hand over his head in agony. "Ugh! What the fuck is happening to me?"  
  
Sesshou-maru stood up to walk outside. 'Honestly. This Sesshou-maru is curious to why she is upset....' Sesshou-maru slid open the shoji door that led to the outside, the scent of salt and water coming to his nose. 'She is crying.... Pathetic.' his own pride wouldn't allow him to unmask those feelings yet-- he had himself convinced she was only an acquaintance.  
  
She looked down; her lap had tear prints on it. " Now I'm all wet and my eyes are probably puffy and red" she sniffled. She had to clean her self up before she was seen by anyone...but she still couldn't stop crying  
  
"Kagome." Said the youkai, standing behind her. "What is provokeing your tears? Is it that you wish to leave?" he asked softly. Inuyasha's eyes began to blink from amber, to navy blue. Tessaiga wanted him to remember something, and that something; would return. His youkai self would decide this, and hopefully help him back to his memories.  
  
She jumped " Sesshou-maru! No..... I don't want to leave.... It's just....... I-i... " She stopped. 'He'll never love me back! So it doesn't matter' she sighed. " I like being here with you and Rin. I enjoy it very much"  
  
He didn't respond to her at first, his image hiding behind a stotic mask. "I see. Well, you will have to earn your keep, if you wish to stay here. This Sesshou-maru has something to ask of you."  
  
" Alright" she looked up at him ' I wish i could see his expressions' she really wanted to see him look at her with caring eyes to show her she didn't need to be afraid  
  
"I ask of you to sing for me, and to entertain Rin. Can you do that?" Sesshou-maru's eyes stood cold and emotionless, his one arm hung loosely at his side; 'Once again, this woman succeeds in surprising me. She does not wish to return to her mate...'  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Inuyasha looked down at his claws, becoming infuriated. "Damn this! How can I not remember her! However..." he discontinued, a more focused expression clouding his mind. "I have motive... to kill a miko. An undead miko... she has almost killed the woman... that unknown wench." Inuyasha stood up, clenching his claws, but his eyes blinked back to normal. It was clear, Tessaiga would not yet turn him into a youkai. It only helped the least of his memories to flow back--slowly. Inuyasha lept off into the night, to seek answers-- and to do as he promised himself. ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
" I can. Only if you want me to. Rin is no problem. I think of her as a little sister. I'll take care of Rin for as long as you like." she smiled and looked up at him. " Sesshou-maru? " ' Maybe she could ask him if he could show emotion around her...not everyone...but her'  
  
"What is it?" he asked emotionlessly, glancing up at a tree, then back to her. He flicked a strand of his hair to the side, a quite random expression he allowed.  
  
" Can you show me some of your emotions?" she looked at him. " I feel like you're distant. And If I am to be here.... I would at last like to know I'm welcome"  
  
"Emotions. Such as what, exactly? This lord has none to show, at least, not to a human." he looked back to her.  
  
" alright" she stood up wiping her eyes. " Shall I play with Rin now?"  
  
: "Do as you wish." The lord replied, turning to the side to walk away.  
  
She looked at him " Sesshou-maru?" she didn't want to bother him but she couldn't help it.  
  
He stopped to looked at her, as he had stopped, his fluffy boa swayed; and he paused, awaiting her request.  
  
" I just wanted you to know.... I plan to stay even if Inuyasha comes to get me" she turned and started to walk inside  
  
"Stop," he commanded as his eyes followed her movements.  
  
She stopped just as he said turnning to look at him." hm?"  
  
"Come here. I wish to see something."  
  
" Yes" she walked towards him till she was close enough for him to reach out if he wished  
  
He parted her hair to the side, and ran his claws gently over her neck. "He. Inuyasha has marked you." His claws remained over her neck. "He asked you to be his mate, did he not?"  
  
" Yes he did...but. Nothing has happen" she looked at him..." why?"  
  
"That means, he wants you as his. If he comes for you, you have no choice. Then again, I will not allow him." he spoke, drawing his hand away.  
  
" Why...not?" she looked him in the eyes' as if he would want me around' she sighed.  
  
He did not answer, except looked her over for a short time. "I will use you to get Tessaiga. And as well, keep you here. I keep you here, because I have use for you."  
  
" Yes Sesshou-maru" she closed her eyes turning around trying not to cry. She headed back for the castle  
  
"Be well. You will be staying here for the rest of your days," he walked back to the way he came; He had a plan to get the Tessaiga; his reason for keeping her there was unknown even to him  
  
She sighed. " Hey Rin-chan!" she called to her. " KAGOME!" Rin ran at her leaping into her arms. " HI Rin!"  
  
Sesshou-maru walked back into his office, pretending he questioned his own morals. She was just a human. And that was all there was to it at least that was his thoughts.  
  
The two of them played for hours. Kagome put Rin to bed when she got tired and went to Sesshou-maru's study.  
  
Sesshou-maru had just finished stacking his paper work. He was finished for the time being, and until tomorrow, he would recieve more. "That is done. My work is finished tonight." he slid off his boa, and laid it across the chair in which he sat.  
  
Kagome knocked on the door. She didn't want to enter unless she was aloud.  
  
"Come in, Kagome." Sesshou-maru could tell it was she, because of her scent.  
  
Her eyes widened. 'How did he know? Oh right...my scent' she entered. Closing the door behind him  
  
He looked at her with slight questioning eyes. "Is there something that you want?"  
  
"No. I just wanted to be around you" she looked back at him. ' Did I just see emotion?' she thought.  
  
"I see." He placed his pen on his desk and stood up. "You are welcome to pick out a book, if you desire." he walked pass her and looked out the window.  
  
She looked at all the books. So many to read. Since she wasn't going anywhere for a while she could try to read them all. She picked out one she thought would be interesting. Opening it she started to read  
  
"I see you have picked out, The konji studies. If you intend to read it, it is a Mystery Genre" he glanced down at the book in her hands.  
  
She looked at him " you read a lot Sesshou-maru?" she continued to look though the book  
  
"Hai. I've read each of these books that occupied this room." his eyes moved from the book. "I will be leaving this room. Do as you like in here."  
  
" Okay" she sat down starting to read. Once she started, she found that she couldn't stop  
  
Sesshou-maru walked out of the room, and closed it behind him. 'So. She does not wish to leave. And again, she astounds me...' he thought, walking in the direction on his training room. She continued to read the books. They were very exciting. She read most of the 2nd one before heading off to her room to sleep. Sesshou-maru was just doing brief practice, instead of using his sword, he practiced with a spear; Carefully cutting through the air with precise movements. Kagome yawned...walking into her room. She lay down in the bed. Rubbing her eyes she pulled the covers over her and fell asleep. Sesshou-maru placed the spear onto the wall to hand, and started to walk out.  
  
In the morning Kagome opened her eyes to a pair of brown eyes like her own. " Good morning Kagome-chan!"  
  
Kagome smiled " good morning Rin"  
  
Sesshou-maru was already up, patrolling the grounds of his castle. Somehow aware that the far miko was awoken by Rin. The two went out to play. Running around up and down. The hid-n-seek game didn't last long when Kagome ran into Sesshou-maru. Sesshou-maru caught her by her shoulders, and glanced down at her form; His eyes simply kept on her. "Be careful where you walk, miko."  
  
" Sorry" she backed away tripping over Rin making her fall over and start crying " oh Rin! Are you okay?" Kagome went to pick her up but she ran to Sesshou-maru  
  
Sesshou-maru caught her again, and sighed. "Well, looks like my warning wasn't heeded," he said in quite... a blank and amused tone. He glanced over Kagome's shoulders to Rin, and released Kagome. He placing an arm around Rin's shoulders and lifted her to her feet. "Rin. Are you hurt?" he asked emotionlessly and absently wiped some of her tears away.  
  
Rin looked up and him wanting a hug she held out her arms for him to hold her. She continued to cry. Having Kagome ...one of her best friends push her down and hurt her.  
  
Sesshou-maru gave her a hug, and after a while he released her. "Kagome did not mean to trip over you Rin...it was a mistake," he released the small human child.  
  
She sniffed..." it was?" he looked up at him her eyes all red and puffy. She looked over at Kagome " it was Rin...I'm sorry" Kagome looked upset as well  
  
"Give Kagome a hug." Sesshou-maru spoke down into Rin's ear. He pulled himself back into his previous position, and glanced at Kagome.  
  
Rin ran over and hugged her. Kagome hugged her back and she smiled. " It's okay Kagome-chan. Rin understands"  
  
Kagome smiled " lets keep playing!" the two of the went to continue their games  
  
Sesshou-maru simply shook his head and smiled, but quickly it was diminished; He went out into the forest, for a short walk. He didn't have much time to enjoy the nature around him, because of all of his work, and what he had to deal with.  
  
The two played all day long. Up and down around and over. As they were running she stopped when she saw Inuyasha sitting down under a tree  
  
Inuyasha looked at her, his eyes flashing... "Kagome..." he said under his breath. During the night, he dreamt about their adventures; and the events that recently happened. He stood up starring at her. He said her name again; that same night, he had done in Kikyou... he had to. She looked at him and stepped back. Running after Rin again. She couldn't see him...she just couldn't. He frowned and walked over to her, but stopped in his tracks. "I killed... Kikyou. Will you... be with me again, Kagome?"  
  
Kagome stopped " Inuyasha" she turned to look at him " I'll always be by your side...in your heart I will"  
  
Inuyasha sighed and placed a hand on her shoulder. "Kagome... I lost my memory... I regained it... but... why don't you want to be with me?"  
  
She pushed it away " because...I love Sesshou-maru... not you. " she started to cry. " You never cared for me... and now you pop out of no where saying you do!" she backed away. " Good bye Inuyasha"  
  
"Not care about you!" he shot. "I've always risked my life for you! I killed Kikyou. For you! How could you think I don't? I would do anything for you!" his hands balled into fists. "Fine. Go ahead; go with my brother if it suits you. But no matter what you say, I will always be for you." he turned his back, and his voice fell. "Farewell, Kagome."  
  
She pulled him to look at her " Inuyasha...think of everything you put me though in the beginning...how much you made me hurt all over, made me cry, made me jealous over Kikyo!" she started to cry again." I-i" she stopped and just cried  
  
He hugged her and frowned. "I understand... But, back then, I couldn't choose...but last night... Tessaiga gave me the answer." he smoothed her hair down. "If you want to be with my brother...go ahead... I'm not stopping you...." he ended his sentence solemnly.  
  
" Inuyasha... please...don't be mad.... I loved you for so long...but... you didn't return my feelings. " She embraced him and continued to cry  
  
Inuyasha nodded, and for the third time in his life... He cried... the first was when Kagome first died... the second was when he found her again... the third was now. "I... see...I-I'm not mad Kagome." 'Dammit! I'm crying!'  
  
She looked up at him " Inuyasha... you're crying...Oh no...please don't cry" she wiped his tears away. " I made you sad.... I made you cry" she was still crying herself. It was hard to talk.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Hey! Yay! Chapter 9 is finished! Yes! You'll see a twist come then 10 chapter. Oh and for all those good reviews: thanks! I really appreciate the praise and the "good works" and what not. I'll keep this going till I think it's good and done...well thanks to all my readers! Well got to fly! Bye! 


	9. Sesshoumaru's mate

Hey and welcome to my 10th chapter to Sess and Kag! Muahah! I'm so happy! ^_^ Sesshou-maru and Kagome chapter 10: Sesshou-maru's mate ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
She looked up at him " Inuyasha... you're crying...Oh no...please don't cry" she wiped his tears away. " I made you sad.... I made you cry" she was still crying herself. It was hard to talk.  
  
~*~  
  
Kagome ran, leaving a very sad Inuyasha behind in the distance. She kept running; she hurt inside but she kept up the pace. 'How can I tell him I love Sesshou-maru!' even though she did she still couldn't believe she did. The look in his eyes, he must've really loved her. He said he killed Kikyo and everything. She could feel the tears building up in her eyes again. She slipped on a rock falling into Sesshou-maru's arms.  
  
She looked up "Sesshou-maru?"  
  
"Shh" he held her "don't cry" he was gentle. Not his usual "non- emotional" self. Kagome fell into his arms embracing him. She tried not to cry the tears kinda just came out. Sesshou-maru picked her up. Carrying her back to his castle. She fell asleep in his arms.  
  
~*~  
  
She shot up in bed a few hours later. 'Where am I?' she thought as she looked around. It wasn't like the room she had been occupying while she was at Sesshou-maru's castle. It was a lot nicer. The walls were tall and dark brown from the wood. It had only a few windows, with deep red curtains. They fell softly to the floor. Kagome continued to look around in absolute awe. The bed she was in was covered in satiny blankets and pillows. The door opened.  
  
"Are.... Oh Kagome, you are awake now," Sesshou-maru said as he entered the room. Kagome felt a wave of calmness wash over her. He walked over and sat on the edge of the bed "feeling any better?"  
  
She nodded. ' Why is he suddenly being so nice?' she thought. She remembered the cold and emotionless Sesshou-maru and didn't care about how anyone felt but himself. But then he brought a human girl, Rin, back to life. He's been taking care of her, and he wasn't so cold anymore. She looked at him. Putting his hand to her head to check if she had a fever.  
  
"Good than Kagome. But go back to sleep." He laid her down pulling the covers up. She soon was fast asleep.  
  
~*~  
  
Inuyasha looked up at the sky "Kagome loves my brother now..." he sighed. Why did this always happen to him? He didn't know. He pulled out a book he found in Kagome's book bag. He opened it. "Poems?" he read the cover. He didn't know what they were and decided to check it out. He opened to a page and read the poem that was on the page a loud.  
  
" Where are you? And I'm so sorry, I cannot sleep, I cannot dream tonight, I need somebody and always, This sick, strange darkness, Comes creeping on, so haunting every time, And as I stared, I counted. The webs from all the spiders, Catching things, and eating their insides. Like indecision to call you, And hear your voice of treason, Will you come home and stop this pain tonight? Stop this pain tonight, Don't waste your time on me, You're already the voice in my head, I miss you, miss you..."  
  
He looked at the words on the page. As he read it thew a few more times he thought about it. "Kagome reads this? No wonder she's sad" he continued to go thew the book, pulling out some of the poems he liked, marking them with a piece of leaf. He sighed. He really missed her.  
  
~*~  
  
She woke a few more times that night. Tossing and turning, nightmares plagued her dreams. She had no one to go to, no one to see, and no one to talk to. Sesshou-maru was close by, but Kagome was to caught up in her dreams to notice his presents. She sighed. Inuyasha would be nice to talk to right about now. Even though he was mean and cold to her, she would still tell him when she had a problem. He would talk to her on occasion. Maybe, if she was lucky.  
  
Sesshou-maru walked over to her. "Kagome...are you feeling okay?" she looked up at him.  
  
"Yeah...I'm fine," she said softly. But his demon ears could hear her. He came to sit by her side.  
  
"Are you sure? You don't look well. Anything wrong?"  
  
She looked over. "Sesshou-maru..." she stopped. What was she to say ' I love you!' and throw her arms around him? No...  
  
"What is it Kagome?"  
  
"I...I"  
  
Sesshou-maru got the hint. He leaned forward and kissed her lightly.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
TA DA^_^ Suspense! It kills ya right? I tried to get it close to the title...but I guess it isn't. "Sesshou-maru's mate" were you expecting a lemon? Nope. Maybe next chapter though. If you're lucky...^_^ well talk to you all later! Bye! 


	10. A secret that isn’t a secret anymore!

Hi! Sorry I haven't updated the story lately...one word... "Grounded". haha...bad grades......stupid teachers. But! I got to the computer today! So the story will be coming along soon. Sesshou-maru and Kagome chapter 11: A secret that isn't a secret anymore!   
  
Sesshou-maru got the hint. He leaned forward and kissed her lightly.  
  
Kagome was shocked at first but slowly responded by kissing him back. She'd only been kissed a few times. But not like this. This was different. She left more comfortable kissing him. He broke away.  
  
"Kagome?"  
  
"Hm" she opened her eyes to look at him.  
  
He didn't say anything but instead got up and walked out. Kagome watched him leave not saying one word about the kiss.  
  
In the early morning Kagome woke up. She walked to the window, looking out she saw Sesshou-maru sitting in the garden. She walked outside to join him. He looked at her coldly. Letting himself fall for her that way. How could he!? He got up leaving her there. Walking out into the forest. Kagome could only watch him go... she didn't dare go after him.  
  
Sesshou-maru let out a sound of frustration.' Why! Why did I fall for that human! Why!' he thought as he got his fist lodged within a rock. He cursed and pulled it out. His knuckles and fingers bleeding. He snarled at the look of it. He licked the blood clean of his hand and then went to sit on the rock he just hit. He laid back and looked up at the sky. Closing his eyes all he could see was visions of Kagome dancing threw his brain. He sighed. Maybe he could let her in. He'd let Rin in...and she wasn't so bad. Since she's had experiences with demons she's wouldn't be disrespectful of him. He got up and walked towards his castle.  
  
Kagome got up and walked back in...she held her tears not to cry. She sat down in the room she occupied while she was there. It was small but comfy. She hid her face in her hands as she cried. Sesshou-maru entered her room. And knelt down next to her. He lifted her face to look at him. "Shh don't cry Kagome" she looked up her eyes all red and puffy. Sesshou-maru offered her a small smile and dried her tears.  
  
"Sesshou-maru...but why?" she looked into his amber eyes.  
  
He pushed the hair behind her ears, "because Kagome," he paused...debating on weather to say it or not "because I .....I" As he went to say he loved her...the door flew open and there stood one hell of an angry Hanyou.  
  
"Give back my Kagome, Sesshou-maru!"  
  
Hahah! It might not be a long chapter but it'll help me get along. Well I'm trying to keep to my original plan...that might not work though....but You'll see later! ish still proud YAY! Finally! 10 chaps! Well I'm also working on a few other one... but I'm at a loss for a title...If you get any, the story is about Inuyasha and co. in the colonial time period in America. Well I'd like to hear from all of you....I mean it! :O  
  
Just kidding! But I really would! So R&R! thanks!  
  
Love ya all! Inu-chan 


	11. Give me back Kagome!

Yay! Another chapter to my on coming story! ish happy okay well I should get going....I got yelled at a lot for what I did in the end of the last chap! Oh yeah and sorry for the off chaps. When it 1st started, I had it down to at least chap 6 when I put in my writers corner...but that didn't work. So think of it as one less so this is actually chap 11 not 12...but it's 12 right now in my world! So there! Oh well...okay here we go! Sesshou-maru and Kagome chapter 12: Give me back Kagome   
  
Sesshou-maru and Kagome stared at Inuyasha standing in the doorway.  
  
"Give her back!" Inuyasha growled. Kagome held onto Sesshou-maru's shoulders trying to hide from her previous lover. Inuyasha looked at her a sight of hurt passed though his eyes. 'Kagome...Why?' he thought. Sesshou- maru stood up  
  
"Inuyasha, brother, you just have to face the fact...Kagome is mine now... You didn't claim her...She has a right to follow her heart. And since she's went for a demon...I can see that even see knows what's better and not better." Sesshou-maru smirked. He loved taunting his younger brother. "Hanyou just wasn't good enough was it?" Inuyasha looked over at Kagome who in turn looked back.  
  
"Inuyasha, my feelings have changed for you. When I did love you...all you could think about was Kikyo and how great she was. But now that I've fallen for someone who actually cares for me, you..." she paused...tears falling from her already puffy eyes," You kill Kikyo to be with me, and..." she trailed off. She couldn't finish her story it was too much pain, all she could think about was the love she held for Sesshou-maru now and the love she had for Inuyasha in the past.  
  
Inuyasha was stunned. How could she do this? And after he'd given up everything for her. His fist clenched. "Ka..." he couldn't talk. All that kept racing though his mind was Kikyo and the look on her face when he killed her. He started to growl. ' How could she!' his hands starting to bleed because of his claws. Sesshou-maru put his arm around Kagome to confront her.  
  
"Inuyasha, I suggest you give up. Kagome is mine" Sesshou-maru said  
  
Inuyasha stormed out. Tears shielding his eyes. Kagome watched, after a few minutes she ran after him.  
  
"Inuyasha! Matte!" she yelled  
  
"No! Leave me alone!'  
  
"Su.....Sumimasen"  
  
Inuyasha turned around "why are you sorry?"  
  
"I hurt you. You gave up everything and I ran away. I'm sorry!" she bowed. "I can be your friend but nothing more Inuyasha."  
  
Inuyasha smiled; "Okay Kagome"  
  
Kagome woke up. She was in her bed at home her alarm clock ringing. Kagome sat up.  
  
"Kagome time to get up!" her mother called from down stairs. Kagome looked around.  
  
"How...How did I get home?" she questioned her self out loud. She got up and ready to walk down stairs. As she did she saw a bunch of people in the den of her house, ' what are they doing here' she thought as she walked passed to the bathroom. She walked down stairs to see all her class mates and Hojo. Kagome looked at all of them.  
  
"Higurashi!" Hojo ran up to her "are you feeling better? You've been asleep for days!"  
  
Kagome looked at him strangely," what do you mean?"  
  
They all looked at her. "Kagome... you collapsed at school, Hojo brought you home. Don't you remember?" Eri voice came over everyone's whispers.  
  
"No....I don't" She looked around. "Where's Sesshou-maru and Inuyasha?"  
  
"You must've had some really weird dreams Kagome." Yuka said. Kagome didn't say anything instead ran out to the well.  
  
"Kagome matte!" they all called.  
  
She just kept running. ' I have to get in that well' she opened the doors and in. Slamming them behind her she jumped into the well.  
  
That's the end of the chap! Please don't kill me! I'm trying! But the next one wont be so suspenseful. See ya in the next chap!  
  
Inu-chan 


	12. It felt so real

Sesshou-maru and Kagome chapter 13: It felt so real  
  
Disclaimer: Wow...I guess I can't just have them. (It applies for the whole story ya know!)  
  
Kagome jumped into the well  
  
She opened her eyes. "Ouch" she looked up at the ceiling "wh-where am I?" She snapped up to find her self in a large bed. She looked around, the place felt familiar but she couldn't exactly place where she was. A dark figure emerged from the shadows of the room.  
  
"Kagome...are you okay?" This mans voice was deep. He sounded emotionless and yet slightly concerned. She shook her head  
  
"Who are you?"  
  
"Don't you remember me.... Kagome it's me Sesshou-maru" he approached her slowly.  
  
She seemed to want to back away. "I don't remember you" Sesshou-maru was sitting at her side now.  
  
"Maybe this'll help" he leaned forward and kissed Kagome tenderly on the lips. Bringing her back to her old self.  
  
"Sesshou-maru? What happened? 1st I was here and then...Ah! My house.... Everyone is home!" Sesshou-maru looked confused.  
  
"Kagome...are you alright?" He asked concerned. She tried desperately to get out of the bed but Sesshou-maru held her in place. "No! You're hurt don't move" she looked at him. Hut...what did he mean. She all of a sudden felt a large amount of pain on her ankle.  
  
"Ouch... how...how did I do this?" she looked up at Sesshou-maru. He chuckled, maybe she got hurt more than he thought.  
  
"Remember falling in the woods after chasing after Inuyasha?" she looked confused "you ran after him...don't you remember Kagome?" she didn't seem to be responding. "I guess you don't. After he started to run away you took off after him. You guys made up. Everything's normal now... you two are friends. And you agreed to live here with me." Sesshou-maru tried to jog her memory. It wasn't working. She really couldn't remember anything passed her awaking. Sesshou-maru sighed. Maybe he'd need Inuyasha or maybe Rin...or even to send Kagome home. He didn't want to think about that, loosing Kagome to her world was something he didn't want to think about.  
  
Hours later   
  
Inuyasha had now joined Sesshou-maru and a very confused Kagome. She was still sitting in his bed.  
  
"Maybe something from her world would help. Her bag maybe?" Inuyasha suggested. He promised Sesshou-maru he would take care of her when she was to visit home.  
  
"Do you have her bag?" Sesshou-maru questioned. Inuyasha chuckled innocently.  
  
"no..."  
  
"Go get it! We need to help her! She's practically helpless!"  
  
"Fine, fine! I'll get it. Relax brother, she's not going anywhere with that ankle" Inuyasha knew Kagome wouldn't move with something that hurt. She was strong but had no tolerance for pain. Inuyasha soon left going after her bag.  
  
Since the whole Kagome thing, Inuyasha and Sesshou-maru had gotten closer. They could sit and talk with out fighting and trying to kill one another. Did Sesshou-maru forgive Inuyasha? Maybe...but he was defiantly getting to know his brother better. Inuyasha returned within the hour he left. Carrying a yellow pack with him.  
  
"Here ya go" Inuyasha dropped it infront of his brother.  
  
"Alright... thank you." Sesshou-maru started to go though the pack.  
  
"I KNOW!" Inuyasha plunged his hand into the bag grabbing the shikon jewel shards. He ran up to the room Sesshou-maru right behind him. "Kagome!" he called opening the door to an empty bed.  
  
"she's gone... Inuyasha! You said she wouldn't leave!"  
  
"I thought she wouldn't!! Unless...maybe she went back to the well!!"  
  
"Do you thin she can remember that far back?"  
  
"Of course...well maybe... she's been there a bunch of times...it was always a spot she went when she was confused or sad. So yeah. But...you stay here incase I'm wrong." Inuyasha took off in the direction of well, running out of Sesshou-maru's castle.  
  
With Kagome   
  
Kagome was headed off in a way she thought was the well...maybe it was...maybe it wasn't she felt like she was lost and her ankle hurt a lot. But she had to keep going. She couldn't just hang out in a bed all day. And...those people just plain out scared her! She kept walking.  
  
Inuyasha was hot on the trial following Kagome all over the place...she didn't even get out of Sesshou-maru's lands.  
  
"Kagome!" Inuyasha yelled as he caught up with her.  
  
"AHH! Stay away demon!" she screamed, she closed her eyes and held her hands infront of her face. Inuyasha could tell she was scared of him.  
  
"It's alright... come here. I'm going to help you"  
  
She opened one of her eyes "help me?"  
  
"Yes...now come here" Inuyasha held his arms out as Kagome walked slowly towards him. Once in his arms he sprinted off to Sesshou-maru.  
  
Back with Sesshou-maru   
  
He sighed, Why did Kagome leave? Wasn't she happy here? Maybe because she didn't remember she was a little tipsy. He heard yelling and hollering as he felt Inuyasha's demon aura get closer. "Oh great" he walked down to see them.  
  
"Here we go, and stop yelling at me!" Inuyasha snarled. Kagome got really annoying when she constantly yelled at him. He handed her over to Sesshou- maru, "here take her!"  
  
"Thanks..." he watched his brother walk into the castle. 


	13. Kagome's lost memory

Sesshou-maru and Kagome chapter 14: Kagome's lost memory  
  
They walked into the castle. Sitting Kagome down on the bed they tried everything to get her to wake up.  
  
"Come on! Stop it!" she complained once and a while. She was getting bored of this...and fast. They had been working hard for hours, Kagome hadn't remembered anything. Her schoolbooks, the shikon shards, Inuyasha favorite food Ramen, Nothing! The two men sighed hopelessly.  
  
"Sesshou-maru-sama?" Rin's little voice came up. Sesshou-maru turned to her. He'd been forgetting all about little Rin all day.  
  
"What's wrong Rin?" he picked the little human up. He wasn't afraid to show her his soft side, after all she was his favorite human.  
  
"I'm hungry" he looked at her. She hadn't been fed all day, so he could probably take sometime out to get her a snack.  
  
"Alright! Let's get something to eat then!" He said as he began to walk out.  
  
She squealed "Kagome!" she sprang out of Sesshou-maru's arms jumping on Kagome. Rin's head hit Kagome's head and Kagome was out again. Rin started to cry. "I killed Kagome".  
  
"Shh" Sesshou-maru picked her up. "Rin! Let's get you something to eat okay?" he walked out trying to confront the crying child.  
  
"Higurashi!" Hojo yelled into the well. "Are you alright?" he jumped in after Kagome.  
  
She groaned "wh-where am I?" she kept going back and forth. 1st she knows those white haired demon and then she doesn't, what the hell was going on!?  
  
"You're in the well." Hojo landed next to her. "You hit you're head again I see."  
  
"Hit my head...what? Where's the big room? With all the satin, and crimson red?" she was so confused.  
  
"What are you talking about Kagome?" he looked confused  
  
"You know! The two white haired men! And the one with the little doggie ears?" she put her fingers to her head in triangles. "They were so kawaii!" she smiled.  
  
"Maybe you hit you head too hard" Hojo helped her up and out of the well.  
  
Everyone came running from inside. They all asked the same questions all at different times "Kagome are you alright?"  
  
"Yeah, yeah! I'm okay" she pushed her way though her friends and back into the house. They all of course followed. Kagome walked though the living room and up the stairs. ' How come I keep having those dreams' they were only dreams to her of course. But everything she was "dreaming" was actually happening. She sat down, 'why' she kept thinking. She felt like something was missing...but what? Ever time she was to awaken in this world she felt like a part of her was always missing. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath.  
  
"Kagome! Kagome!" her mother called from down stairs, Kagome didn't hear her...she didn't want to hear her.  
  
"Kagome?" a male's voice called out, seemed lower than Hojo's. She turned around to see a tall boy with whitish sliver hair.  
  
"You're the boy from my dream...what are you doing here?" she questioned, not really knowing who he was but she felt like she's known him for years.  
  
"Come on Kagome! Lets go!" The boy held out his hand "do you want to come with me?" he questioned her look. She was only staring at his extended hand.  
  
"I do...I want to come..." she got up and walked over to the boy, grabbing his hand.  
  
"Good." he gave her a somewhat enchanting smile as he disappeared. She fell to the ground.  
  
"NO! Come back!" she called looking around for the mysterious boy. "Where did he go?" she left like she was missing something again, "that boy, I've got to find him!" she vowed. Getting up she looked around all over her room and in the yard. She opened the well house door, "Boy?" she called and she didn't know his name or him. She explored the well house, walking up to the well she looked inside to find him. "Hey!" she called "what are you doing down there?"  
  
"Come on!" he called jumping to the top of the well.  
  
' He's not human' was her last thought before she was pulled into the well.  
  
She snapped up in bed. Breathing heavily she looked around. "Hello?" she called looking down the dark corridor. She made it to the end to find three figured asleep in the chairs, Sesshou-maru, Inuyasha, and little Rin. All were asleep. Inuyasha and Sesshou-maru were in the same position: heads throw back up against the back of the chair and their legs open. Rin on the other hand was sleeping in Sesshou-maru's lap. She had her head on his chest and his arm was around her. A small smile found it's way to Kagome's lips as she started to remember them.  
  
Inuyasha shook his head and yawned loudly, "Ka-Kagome?" he said in a yawn. She couldn't help but smile. "What are you doing up?" he stood next to her.  
  
"I just woke up, so I went looking for you guys" she answered.  
  
"Do you remember anything Kagome?" he questioned, it was really hard on him, Sesshou-maru especially when he found out his mate didn't remember him or anyone else.  
  
"Of course. You're Inuyasha," she pointed to the two on the chair "and that's Sesshou-maru and Rin-chan. "Why wouldn't I remember them?" she questioned.  
  
"Well...no reason. You should get back to bed" he looked down. "Come on Kagome" he called as he started walking back down the hall. She took one last look at Sesshou-maru walking over she kissed him lightly on the lips and started off after Inuyasha.  
  
Next morning   
  
Sesshou-maru opened his eyes as soon as the sun rose, he shook his head, felt like he fell asleep sitting up. He looked down to find him in his chair with Rin on his lap. "I did...wonder why?" he then realized Kagome was in his room. He stood up gently as not to wake Rin and sat her down in the chair. He walked down the long hall to his room. Hearing talking inside he opened the door a crack to see Inuyasha talking with Kagome. He walked in " good morning Kagome" he said in his usual voice. Kagome turned to look "good morning Sesshou-maru" she smiled.  
  
Inuyasha turned his head to look. Sesshou-maru nodded and Inuyasha returned the gustier." So! How did you sleep brother?" Inuyasha broke the silence.  
  
"Fine...I was surprised to find myself in the chair but it was fine, how about you Kagome? Do you remember anything now?"  
  
"Yup" she smiled "I do...demon...hanyou" she pointed to Sesshou-maru then Inuyasha. "I remember it all...except from the last weird dream to this one...but I have a huge bump on my head."  
  
"That's good" Sesshou-maru eyed Inuyasha "how long have the two of you been up?"  
  
"Uh...about um...3 hours I'd say" Kagome answered 1st. She knew Inuyasha had no sense of time.  
  
"I see."  
  
They talked for a while till Rin awoke. Inuyasha was mentioning Kagome going back to her world. Tell them that everything was fine and that Sesshou-maru and her were together. Kagome had to explain the "mating" thing to her parents. They would be a little shocked but still, it would work, she hoped anyway.  
  
Hey! Well I got at least 2 chapters up at a time... I'm happy about that one... hope you enjoy. R&R! 


	14. To tell Kagome's parents

Sesshou-maru is a little OCC in this chap...but I like him better soft

Sesshou-maru and Kagome chapter 14: To tell Kagome's parents

Kagome, Sesshou-maru and Inuyasha all arrived at the well. How exactly was this going to work...they had no idea.

"Maybe I shouldn't go" Inuyasha stepped back, he knew that his brother needed time with his mate.

"No...your going to have to go with her...if I can't make it" Sesshou-maru turned to his brother. He was getting soft...and they all knew it, but it wasn't like anyone was complaining. Inuyasha grabbed onto Kagome and Sesshou-maru the three closed their eyes and jumped in.

Kagome opened her eyes, she was yet again I her bed. She snapped up "oh no! Sesshou-maru!" she looked around, Inuyasha was on the floor and Sesshou-maru was next to her.... She smiled, leaning down and kissed him lightly. His eyes opened a little. She couldn't remember what happened last night. She knew her parents were surprised and that they wanted Inuyasha to be with her but...they were happy for her.

"Morning koshi" Sesshou-maru sat up and caressed her cheek "sleep well?"

She smiled "yes...did you?"

"Yes."

"Good, Do you think Inuyasha did?"

"By his position doesn't look like he has any complaints" Inuyasha was sprawled out on her floor, he had one of her pillows under his head. He was still sleeping. She giggled he looked so funny lying like that. Sesshou-maru pulled her close to him. She rested up against his chest.

"I'm happy your parents took this well" his voice was lower in more of a whisper. She shivered.

"I am also" she lifted her nose to rest it under his jawbone. He chuckled and pulled away to kiss her lightly on the lips. She smiled and kissed him back. The kiss started to get deeper.

"That's all wrong stupid wench!" Inuyasha mumbled in his sleep, Sesshou-maru and Kagome jumped apart. They peaked over the side of the bed and looked at the sleeping hanyou. He grumbled a little more and rolled over onto his stomach. Kagome and Sesshou-maru sat up. She giggled.

"I wonder who he's dreaming about" she whispered and climbed into his lap.

"I have no idea" he smiled and wrapped his arms around her. He thought about what happened the pervious day.

__

_They walked into the house, Kagome first, Inuyasha, then Sesshou-maru. They asked a bunch of questions about Inuyasha's brother. They had then sat down to dinner_

"_Uh...mom?" Kagome came up 1st. She figured she'd break the ice. _

"_Yes dear?"_

"_I.... I...uh..." she trailed off._

"_Do you want to talk some where else?"_

"_I bet she likes Sesshou-maru!" Sota yelled pointing to the larger demon. Grandpa, Kagome, Sesshou-maru and Inuyasha all spit out their soup. _

"_WHAT!" hollered Grandpa after Kagome started to explain._

"_Uh...haha" She blushed kinda nervous. _

_Sesshou-maru looked up from the meal." If it wouldn't be too much trouble...I want to know if Kagome and I...." He stopped and realized that everyone was looking at him "could live together?" Her mother and grandfather looked at him._

"_I think it's nice that you ask first!" her mother smiled and started to clean the dishes off the table. Kagome looked over at her grandfather who was getting up as well._

"_May I speak with you privately" he locked eyes with Sesshou-maru, they both exited out of the room. Kagome looked over at Inuyasha._

"_What do you think he wants to talk about?" Kagome asked._

"_Feh, probably asking if he'll take care of ya," he answered still chopping down on the food._

Sesshou-maru came back to the reality after a couple pokes and shakes from Kagome.

"Sesshou-maru! Are you alright" she asked, he shook his head

"Yeah I'm fine" he smiled down at her "Just thinking...that's all" he kissed her lightly.

Wee! End of chapter 14! it might only be like...one or...two at the most more...; Please R&R! I don't know how I'm doing if no one tells me!


End file.
